


Reckless Abandon (Or Romance)

by yoshi12370



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Treme X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi12370/pseuds/yoshi12370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One questions brings all the memories back to Howlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Abandon (Or Romance)

It was near midnight in the universe they landed in this time, and everyone seemingly agreed to take a breather from Evil Xavier Hunting. Kurt instantly fell like a ton a bricks to sleep, while everyone else decided to wander around the area. Tessa insisted that there weren’t any signs of any evil Xaviers anywhere so the team wouldn’t have to be on-guard, though Summers still looked like he’d snap if they wouldn’t focus on their mission.

At that moment, however, the mission was in the back of Howlett’s mind. Just a few days ago, he was reunited with his lover, Hercules, and he didn’t know how to feel. Frankly, he wasn’t used to people knowing about their relationship, since back in his universe, it was forbidden, and they got the ultimate punishment for it. But that was in the past…Dazzler constantly teased him about it, and no one else made a big deal out of it. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the acceptance… but it was a bit hard to get used to.

“Hahaaa! I can’t imagine Jamie being like that at all!”

“Well, the James Howlett I know in my universe is a complete contrast to Howlett here.”

Howlett jumped at the sound of his name and followed the chatter to find Hercules and Dazzler chatting up a storm, obviously about him.

“Seems like you two hit it off quite well,” Howlett mused.

“Howlett! We were just talking about you!” Dazzler said. “I just happened to run into Hercules while getting some good old night air.”

“Dazzler’s home world seems interesting!” Hercules boomed as he heads toward Howlett. “We should visit her universe after we’re done with our mission! Right, Jamie?”

“Yeah, well, I went there twice already, and both times it really didn’t pique my interest,” Howlett replied, adjusting his hat.

“To be honest, home isn’t the first place I want to go to right now…” Dazzler said, remembering that cryptic message her universe’s Scott Summers gave her after the Drood fiasco. “Anyway, I wanted to ask both of you - how did you two meet?”

Howlett scowled and said, “Didn’t we already tell you enough of our story?”

Dazzler simply frowned and said, “Only the part where your universe screws you over just for being in love.”

Hercules patted Howlett on the head and boomed, “Oh, don’t be like that, Jamie! If Dazzler here wants to know about our great romance, let’s fill her in!”

Howlett just grunted in response.


End file.
